The Rich and Famous
by xMelloDeMx
Summary: shikiXichijo! yay! yaoi in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1:begin

Hello There!!

Hehe this is my second fanfic! Yes, I know my KH's one isn't finished! (Fan slap to the face) but! I will be working on it, it just depends on what I'm watching and reading or doing for that matter... (Bad choice of words!)

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ITS CHARTERS!!!** If I did "hehe" 

This is dedicated to:

My mom (and my family, duh)! (I love u, TY for always being there for me! You guys always make my life crazy and dysfunctional) hehe :3

Harley, Anna, Neko, Emily…and every other friend I didn't mention! (u made my freshman year guys! Cangrats...be happy…blah, blah, blah

My favorite hair stylist! (Thank u Jenny O.!!! you make me have happy hair!)

**Shiki**- OKAY!! Let's start the damn story NOW!!!!

**MelloDeM**- jeez okay then…..

"SHIKI!! Time to wake up!"

Yelled a perky yet annoying Ichijo. I just groaned and pulled more silky sheets over my head, _it's too early, so I'm going to just ignore you._

I heard him sigh as he walked over to my bed, "Shiki you cant just sleep away your modeling duty, so…" He grabbed my sheets and flung them tothe end of the king sized bed. "Get up" he finished.

I rubbed my eyes, while hitting one of the unconscious, half naked, girls in the face with my elbow.

Getting in to an up right position I yawned then looked at the perky blonde and said "Fire the person who let John and Alain know that I would be 'very happy to get up at…' I looked over at the clock as it flashed 7:34. 'At the butt crack of dawn.' Because I want their head on silver palter."

He only grinned then looked to both sides of me and the grin faded into a disgusted look , he sighed then said " Do you REALLY need to have …1,2,3,4,5,6,7….SEVEN??!! Really? Its only crazy that you date them all and they're fine with it…and so is the rest of the world, but is only to be expected of the son of a very famous actress-"

"Don't bring that woman into this conversation" I hissed at him. A sadden expression came over his face, and I ALMOST felt sorry for him. "Shiki I-." He tried to apologize, but before he could finish I put a hand over his mouth and spat out, "just go, I'll meet you down stairs"

He only nodded, closing the door softly behind him, leaving me, alone with seven half naked girls.

"Arg! Why should I feel bad?!?"

I sat back down on the bed, rubbing the bridge if my nose in frustration. I felt a hot pair of hands go around my chest.

"Because he loves you…"

I turned around to see a familiar, yet not, black haired beauty stairing at my with loving yet sad eyes. You'd think that, that would make any Bi dude go down those stairs and start making out with the perky blonde…But I'm not that kind of guy, and her remark made me pissed off even more.

She giggled as I glared back at her. "Im right though, aren't I? And you can see that too..." She moved to my front and laid her head on my lap, looking at me with her large blue eyes.

"I really couldn't care less, Aya just leave it be."

I moved her off my lap and walked over to my suit case, and looked through it for my favorite shirt. "Ahh, found it." _Now to find my pants…_

Once I was dressed and styled, thanks to one of the girls who just so happens to be my hair stylist, I waved by to the more dumb-as-a-shoe girls and walked out. Only to be followed by the annoying black haired girl.

"I said leave it-."

"But your hurting poor ichi-chan's feelings." She gave me the puppy eyes, most likely hoping for me to break down and admit I was being a douche-bag.

I just grabbed her wrists and pined her to the hotels, fancy wallpapered, walls. Moving my face so that my lips were inches from hers, I whispered softly but forcefully.

"Leave. It. Be." I let go of her wrists, starting to walk away I said. "It doesn't concern you what I do with my life, you're just a friend with benefits."

" Is that all ichijo is to you as well?" her expression torn, as she stood her ground.

Grinning I said coyly, "Ichijo is my little play thing, one that I would never associate with _you._"

Aya sunk to the floor, a large smile crossed her lips.

" you're the biggest fool, Shiki"

Ohhh! Scary!

Aya is up to something!!

**Please forgive my writing skills! And again the first chapter just builds the story! So there is still yaoi yet to cum! ( haha love my choice of words??) **

**PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT!! **

**The next chapter is soon to…CUM!! **

**:3 **


	2. Chapter 2 : lights

**OKAY!! Second chapter…sorry the last chapter was soo short. It looked longer on word…AND! It took me like an hour to write! (That's really long to me) .oh! I'm going to be trying a new technique! Which is….putting the story into 2 people's perspective: Shiki (duh, main character) and Ichijo (…umm the other main character?)**

**And if u haven't noticed this story is also in the what-if-they-lived –in-the-real-world?? Soo,,, unfortunately they are not vampires, they'll just be super stars instead!!**

Chapter 2: Lights

The moment the door opened a tsunami of blasting music came flowing out of the small warehouse were the photo shoot was going on.

"See, we're late they already started..." The blonde whispered, as loud as he could over the roaring music, closing the door behind us.

"They should know better by now that I hate getting up early." I yawned, wandering closer to the music, Ichijo a few steps behind.

"How could they? You've only done two Guess jean ads. So it-." I cut him off as we reached the make-up tables, taking a seat in front of the vanity.

"That's why I have you, Ichijo." I said carelessly.

I could see he wanted to finish, from his reflection in the lighted mirror, but Once again was cut off, by the photographer this time.

"Shiki! Love, im so happy that you made it. Better later than never, yes??" his heavy French accent made my morning head ache worse, so in the hopes he would leave me alone. I smiled sweetly at him, and in a lovers tone I said.

"Yes, you know how we models need our sleep. So if you could write a note, morning is a big no-no for Shiki Senri." Still smiling I turned around so that the make-up artist could start on my face.

'Yes, of course, shiki.' He turned away and I saw him yell at an intern to make that note. I really love what an effect I have on people. _Well, most people._ I looked over at Ichijo who had a sad and worried look on his face. He looked up at me giving a sad smile as he walked away. He made me feel a bit apologetic.

"_Because he loves you..." _

Aya's word rang through my head, I only shook them off. _It's his fault, he should know better than that. _

'So why do you care so much then?' My inner voice said.

_I don't. _

The make-up girl was finished putting glittering me up, literally. I got up off the chair, still arguing with myself, and walked into the spot light.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The second Shiki stepped out in front of the camera, it seemed like he was the only person in the room. He made his different poses, keeping in tune with the music in the background. The photographer gave him different orders as he followed them perfectly.

"Sexy! Go for sexy! Yeah, that's it! Only 100 frames's to go!" You'd think the photographer would go hoarse after yelling over the loud music.

I looked his perfect form up and down.

_He's beautiful._

He had so much glitter on his chest I thought he was glowing; I looked further down, his pants were super tight, _is that really IN right now?_ Not only were they tight, and showed every detail of his legs, the top button was undone and the zipper was un-zipped. I made my eyes look away, blushing brightly.

_Arg! Don't look at such things Ichijo._

I looked back at him only to see him smiling back at me. That only made me blush brighter then before.

_Way to go, he saw! He saw me checking him out! _

I felt like an idiot.

_How awkward?!?! How can I face him now?_

I didn't have to.

He was already behind me.

I jumped up and turned around to face him.

"Y-your done alre-ready?" I sounded so stupid, blushing and stuttering like an idiot.

"Don't act stupid Ichijo. I want to talk to you…alone." He said without emotion, walking toward the small bathroom.

I followed him without a moment's hesitation.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Once again he closed the door behind us, locking it. He followed me as I seated my self on the small counter top.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" his wonderful emerald eyes looking at me in confusion.

I looked down, away from those eyes.

'_Wonderful'? Did I really think that??_

They are.

I never really noticed.

How many times has he showed me affection or friendship?

And all I do is take advantage of it.

I looked back up at the confused blonde.

"This morning…" I started, trying to think of words to say.

He smiled at me looking away.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone that far. I know that you've had problems with your mom-."

I cut him off again, but this time with a different motive.

"Please stop, Ichijo, for 10 seconds."

Confusion covered his face.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're always doing so much for me and I…."

_Why can't I ever say what I really want to get across??_

I just looked down at my lap again, feeling too embarrassed to even look him in the eye. There was a little war going on inside of me.

_Why is this so hard??_

I felt Ichijo's warm hands on my chin, gently pulling my head up closer to his. He stepped closer to me, his hips rubbing against my knees.

"Shiki..."

Moving a little closer, he spread my legs apart; so that our hips were together. Our lips only inches apart.

I could only gasp as the gap was closed.

"Mmmm…"

His lips were so soft, softer than any girl I'd carelessly made out with in the past, and gentle.

He pulled away. Blushing, slowly he started to move back a little.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me I-."

Just before he finished I grabbed his golden locks and pulled him into another kiss. His hands went to my back pulling us closer.

He moaned a little as I bit his bottom lip, still not leaving his lips. I tried to put my tongue in, teasing his bottom lip once more. But he pulled away from me.

"Stop."

My arms still around his back, hands in his hair.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind at all." Still ever the seductive tone, I pulled us back together only to be forced off.

"Shiki, listen."

"I am listening. To your body."

He looked down at his hips. And at his excited friend. Pulling away from me quickly, the blood rushing to his face.

"Besides, you're the one that jumped me." I purred and lifted a foot so that I could stroke his thigh.

He quickly pushed my foot away.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I…"

Sighing I got down off the counter I'd been sitting on.

"You can just tell me later then..." Annoyed I went to unlock the bathroom door. Leaving him in that small bathroom.

**Yay! I'm done!**

**Okay I TRIED to leave you hangin'! **

**Random person: ****not really.**

**(T.T okay not really, apparently)**

**Also I read my first chapter again and I really hate it….well just dislike how it was written …a lot.**

**BUT! I still like were this is going!**

**PLEASE….(please!) review !!**

**I want to know your opinions! **


	3. Chapter 3 : nightmare

Yay! The …third(?) chapter!

..I was actually going to stop writing this one , BUT! Someone added it to their alerts so I desisted to keep on writing! ( so thank u!, u know who u r!)

* I DO NOT OWN VK!*

**Chapter 3: nightmare**

Its so dark.

"shiki.."

A wicked smile.

Untamed hair, blue eyes.

You look like me.

"shiki.."

Its so dark, I cant see that person.

"shiki.."

Don't say it, please!

"shiki, you.."

No! Don't!

"You look ..just like."

Please!

"shiki, you look just like _HIM…"_

No mother, Don't!

"..shiki..?"

I can see a light …

"ichijo..?"

" Good. Your awake!"

The blonde smiled brightly at the other boy, who was looking back in a shocked state.

" Did you have that nightmare again?"

It took the brunette a minute to get back to the reality of things.

" I don't remember.."

He leaned his head against the cool plastic glass window. He remembered them leaving the old warehouse building and getting on a plane home. Then. What?

"You really are cute when you sleep."

Shiki looked at the blonde.

" What?" he was a little puzzled by the statement.

" I was just seeing if you were listening, no need to get mad at me Shiki."

Ichijo smiled at the brunette.

" don't act stupid Ichijo. Why did you wake me up anyway? We're not even on the ground."

Shiki looked out his window, only to see a big blue ocean. Now he was just pissed that Ichijo woke him up, not that he could recall the dream anyway. The blonde just looked at him, until Shiki looked back at him annoyed .

"What?! Geez you are so weird! I mean what the hell is-"

Ichijo leaned down and kissed the brunette lightly on the lips. Shiki pushed him away, whispering as loud as he could.

" WHAT THE HELL? You've been acting so strange since this morning!"

" you don't remember?"

There was a sad look on the blondes face that made Shiki shiver.

" What do you.."

That days activities washed over Shiki's memories, and he blushed.

The blonde looked at Shiki ,questioning.

" Shiki, You know I'm really sorry if I did-"

The brunette put his hand over Ichijo's mouth.

" shut up for a second Ichijo."

The blonde relaxed and let Shiki have his moment to think. It was only a couple minute that went by but it still made the blonde jump at the others words.

" Do you think that there is a quitter place for us to talk?"

" umm, Shiki if you haven't noticed we're on an airplane. So I don-"

" you are so childish Ichijo. Use you imagination!"

They were both silent for a moment then the blonde almost shouted.

" You don't mean go in the-"

"Yes I do, god that took you a minute."

" But Shiki how is it even possible?"

" You are so naïve, it's simple."

With that Shiki got up and climbed over the blushing blonde, unknowingly rubbing up against the other boy. Then when he was in the isle He whispered to the other.

" just wait a minute then tap on the door. Okay? And don't act like your up to some thing."

The Shiki walked to the other end of the plane and went in to the bathroom. Leaving an indecisive Ichijo to ponder how he was going to go on with it.

_Its no big deal ..I mean its just like at the warehouse. Only smaller. _Dirty images filled his mind making him blush harder.

In the bathroom Shiki was being cool cucumber waiting for the other. He was playing with the soap when he heard a tap on the door. Unlocking the door he let in a blushing Ichijo.

" Good your hear, now lets finish the conversation we had at the warehouse."

A light flicker in Ichijo's mind. _Conversation? Just finish the talk ?_

Shiki snapped his fingers in front of Ichijo's face. Making the blonde jump.

" Are You listening to me?"

Shiki looked at the blonde with an annoyed face.

" Yeah, I was just thinking of something else…"

" What else is so-"

The plane Shook , making Ichijo fall onto Shiki.

" Oh!"

~ sorry passengers, we seem to have hit some turbulence. But its over now~

The two boys looked at each other , both blushing.

"Umm im sorry Shiki I'll get up-"

The blonde tried to push him self off of the other, but Shiki rapped his arms around Ichijo's neck pulling him back down.

"Stop apologizing to me, its getting old."

Shiki pulled the blonde closer kissing him, and making the other gasp.

The blonde struggled to get away but then relaxed and pulled the two of them in a sitting position on the floor of the bathroom. The blonde reached around the other and slid his hand under the brunette shirt feeling his perfect body.

Ichijo managed to slip off the models shirt. Kissing and licking over his torso. The model shivered when Ichijo licked the base of his neck. The blonde chuckled and breathed into the others ear.

" looks like your sensitive there."

Shiki blushed.

" S-shut up..unn!"

The blonde had one hand down the back of the models jeans grabbing his ass and the other was unbuttoning and unzipping the front.

" wait! Ichijo.."

The blonde slid off the models designer jeans and was playing with the rim of his boxers.

" Hey! Wait your taking all my clothes off?..Im the only one who's naked.."

" Its okay."

" what if someone ahh!"

The model jumped as he felt something hard rub up against his now naked from. The blonde smiled and grinded against the other boy making him moan.

" I'm really surprised." the blonde whisper in to Shiki's ear. " That your so sensitive…"

Ichijo undid his pants and straddled the other boy pushing against his opening.

"ahhh…Maybe its just a change in partners." Shiki said trying to sound more together than he really was.

The blonde thrusted into the other a bit to hard, making Shiki's back hit the edge of the make shift counter.

" Sorry its kind of hard to move in here.."

"I'm fine..mm please ..don't !"

That little sentence made Ichijo thrust into the model harder and harder until they finally hit the boiling point and stopped to breathe.

Both trying to catch their breath sat there for a while until Shiki broke the silence by getting off of the blonde and pulling off of him, which only made him shiver and fall down again.

"Shiki are you-?"

"Shut up, thanks to you my ass feels like it needs surgery"

Ichijo laughed and pulled the brunette close to him.

"Dose this mean you like me?"

The blonde looked into the others eyes waiting for an answer.

Shiki smiled and kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek.

"I think it dose."

**YAY! My first lemon…(sort of!)**

**Arg! I hope you all like it! **

**Ha-ha its funny! Sooo whos seme??**

**REVIEW !!!!**


End file.
